


PSOH Drabbles

by Melleniaofwaiting



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, D being D, Gen, I'm warning you anyway, Implied Non-human Leon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leon being weird, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Non-human Leon, Scents & Smells, The implied attempted rape-non-con is barely even in the throw away sentence, off screen murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melleniaofwaiting/pseuds/Melleniaofwaiting
Summary: Drabbles of Pet Shop of Horrors likely to be mostly be inspired by incorrect quotes. Includes gems like:*Leon knowing what D smells like and being suspicious because the shop smells like blood.Future ones include:*Leon getting shot and D fussing*D and Chris bonding*Leon secretly being a math genius.*Leon and the animals*D and the animals.*D and Leon being idiots.
Relationships: Count D & Leon Orcot
Kudos: 20





	1. Blood hound

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to find the chapter summary button sooo...  
> D murders a customer, Leon is suspicious and somehow also knows what D smells like????

D sighed as he wiped the blood of the once Mr. Andrew Davidson from his hands. Humans, especially Americans, were a rather volatile people. He had not reacted well when the Harpy D had sold him and his wife tore her apart and fled. If Mrs. Davidson had followed the contract and not tried to force herself upon the poor creature, both husband and wife would have been fine. 

Instead, he had attacked D and both he and the animals had acted accordingly. The animals had dragged the corpse to one of the rooms in the back and the harpy had followed with a hungry expression.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing D to twitch before Leon barged in with all his usual grace.

"D! W-" He abruptly stopped.

"Detective?" D asked concerned. 

Leon put down the cardboard box filled with what smelled like chocolate lava cakes on the low table to the side and walked closer to D. He took a deep breath through his nose, sniffing the air.

"Something's different." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, must be my new perfume. My barber suggested it to me."

"No, it's not you. I know what you smell like!"

_What_

"You do?" 

What D really wanted was to screech out an: _'Excuse me! How dare you?!'_ but refrained.

With Leon, he sometimes wondered why he even tried to be civil. Then he reminded himself that a police officer going missing would be suspicious.

Leon flushed an angry red. "Stop trying to change the subject! It smells like piss and blood in here!"

D was sure he had cleaned it of any traces of blood and animal urine. D sighed.

"Some of the animals had a bit of a fight. It's been handled."

"Uh-huh. I know the difference between human and animal blood D."

"You must be mistaken."

Leon ignores him, walking around the shop occasionally sniffing at the air until each step took him closer to the back room and the door where the corpse was being devoured by the more carnivorous creatures.

"What exactly do I smell like, detective?" He asked quietly.

Leon turns around, hesitating. "The Bitter smell of sugar and something else. It gets stronger when you have a horrible customer, the bitter smell, not the sugar smell. You don't like rude people, but then again, you don't like any of your customers. There's something primal in there too. Everyone says you never smell like the animals from your shop, but none of them actually smell too much like animals are supposed to. Not to say they don't smell like animals but it's faint. Too faint to really cling to you. Usually, the last thing you ate too. Right now you smell like strawberry cheesecake, which means you recently had a customer. I can't stand it when you eat anything chocolatey though, makes me nauseous. Oh! And your perfume, which you switched to two weeks ago, smells faintly of oak and lavender. Lavender, really D? I expected better of you."

That was the most D had ever heard him speak at one time and Leon was no silent spectator.

"What's wrong with lavender?" D asked offended.

"It gives me a headache. Or maybe that's just you in general. Point is, it smells horrible!"

"...Alright."

Leon glared at him. "Don't make this weird."

"I wouldn't dream of it, detective." D smiled.

What an odd creature, he thought.

He changed his perfume the next day.


	2. D, I wanna baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chris leaves his six-month-old daughter with Leon and his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, man. IDK. I have ten thousand WIPS that need finishing and exams to study for. And the plot bunnies Just. Keep. Multiplying. And there's no convenient Sugar addicted Alice to stop me.

"Are you two sure you can handle this?"

Leon scoffed. "Of course we can, Chris. I raised you didn't I?"

"You? I did most of the work!" D screeched.

"Why you-"

Chris sighed and interrupted before they could get into another fight.

"I'm trusting you two to look after Dina. I'll be back in a few hours. Please don't do anything...weird."

"Honestly, when have we ever done anything weird?" Leon asked with a scoff.

Chris lifted a judgemental eyebrow. "I don't know, I've walked into some pretty weird stuff between you two."

They both colored bright red. "Chris!"

Chris laughed and walked out the door. He had grown into a fine person and an even better detective, just like his older brother, before Leon had retired at D's insistence after he got shot and almost died. Again. The moment Leon had gotten out of the hospital, D had been there.

Chris wasn't sure if their relationship had started before Leon's sudden retirement and unnegotiated move in with D, or after D forcefully made Leon sleep in the room in the pet shop he had for him. He didn't think it really mattered at this point. What he did know was that one day they came out of the shop married without explanation. He didn't question it. Leon and D had never been happier. They still fought nearly every day but if some of the things he had walked in on were any indication, it was just _one_ of the outlets of their passion.

Speaking of passion, it was the reason for his visit today. He had gotten married nearly three years ago, at the tender age of twenty-four and now he was leaving his young daughter Dina with his brother and D while he attended a conference in New York. His wife, Hanna was in Denmark, doing who knows what. He loved her so much.

He had met her in the underworld during a case. She had been working as an information broker. It had spiraled from enemies to friends to lovers and he didn't even realize he was in love until she popped the question and they got married. They had a relationship built on trust. He didn't ask what she was doing during her business trips and she didn't ask about his cases, only occasionally sharing resources where legal or illegal reach couldn't go. They made it work, despite all odds. 

Chris petted Tetsu on the back and his childhood friend gently bumped against him in acknowledgment.

Once Chris was out the door, Leon turned to D.

"Wait, can we actually look after a baby?"

"Of course. How hard can it be to look after one human infant?"

They turned to baby Dina, sitting in her carrier looking back at them with innocent brown eyes and spit bubbles on her lips and chin.

"She's adorable." D said bleakly.

"I know right?!" 

They stared at Dina. She stared back at them.

"We're screwed."

"Can't disagree with you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely tempted to end this with-  
> Leon:...D.  
> D: Hmm?  
> Leon: I want a baby.  
> D: uh...

**Author's Note:**

> Leon: *Barges into D shop.*  
> *Sniffs D's shop.*  
> *Somehow knows what D smells like*  
> Count D:   
> Leon: Don't make it weird.


End file.
